Jay Grimoire
Summary Jay Grimoire is one of the three main heroes of Tales of the Red Wings. An androgynous child with no memory, he was discovered by Soichiro Sakuya in Sidhe Forest. Backstory Lilith Grimoire, newly-crowned Demon Queen, was considered a prodigy. As one of the youngest to take the crown (And a succubus, no less), bearing equally powerful children was expected of her from demonic society. However, her thirst for knowledge led her to spend much of her time studying other planes, including the Void, a space between the demon world and the others. Far into her pregnancy, Lilith was alone in the void, recording some of its effects. However, she fell into labor around this time. Unable to focus enough to return to her world, she was forced to give birth to her twin children at this time. Unfortunately, the void reacted to this, and in an instant, the two infants vanished before her eyes. Lost in the hostile world between realities, Jay and Jess certainly would have lost their lives. Indeed, Jess lost her body shortly after they were stuck in the void. In a miraculous twist of fate, however, her soul found its way to jay, and the two were able to survive. The two were eventually ejected into Sidhe forest, where they were found by demon hunter Soichiro Sakuya and would end up joining him on his many travels. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Jay Grimoire Classification: '''Boy with two souls, Mimic '''MBTI: ENFP Alignment: Chaotic Netural Gender: '''Varies depending on which soul is in charge. Jay himself is male. '''Age: '''12 '''Date of Birth: '''April 21st '''Height: 4' (Child) Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Small animals, Food Dislikes: Being hungry Affiliation: Soichiro's Troupe Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nlSDxvt6JU Personality Initially, Jay is portrayed as a feral child, unable to speak beyond a few simple words. At this time, Jess acts as a guiding force, and is the one with the intelligence. She tells Jay what to do to survive, and is basically responsible for keeping him out of danger. However, he's also very bright and eager to learn, and was able to learn how to speak, read, and write over a short period of time. He enjoys the company of small animals. Once he learns how to speak, his personality is revealed to be somewhat childish, but also quite friendly, eager to play with animals and make new friends. When encountering the unconscious Rynild Ras'Aul for the first time, he asked if he could keep him and give him a name, indicating that he still has much to learn. Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-B '''| '''8-A | At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon Dissidia to him instinctively), Power Mimicry (Being a mimic, he can copy the characteristics of others through sight and touch. Can also eat almost anything to gain its abilities), Shapeshifting (Can transform his body easily, turning into a Squirrel beastkin when watching a squirrel go by), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, regenerated from impalement), Soul Manipulation (On himself, has two souls), Absorption (Absorbs the things he eats to mimic them), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Empowerment of Resistance (Via willpower), limited Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through possessing greater magic), Water Manipulation, limited Flight (Capable of emitting water jets to fly) | Resistance to Magic with his cape (His cape has a spell that defends it against magic, and even canceled out one of Alana's traps), Fire Manipulation (Copied Eagle's fire magic) | Aura, Paralysis Inducement, limited Death Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall Level (Should be comparable to Zephyr, and Ryn with Durandal) | Multi-City Block Level (Fought and defeated Eagle alongside Hammond) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Defeated Steelhide alongside Ryn and Zephyr) Speed: Average Human with Subsonic 'Reactions (Was able to perceive Zephyr) | '''Supersonic '(Reacted to a burst of electricity from Alana Heartlily) | '''Supersonic+ (Kept up with Steelhide) Lifting Strength: Unknown [[Durability|'Durability']]: Wall Level (Soichiro noted that Jay didn't get seriously wounded by being blown though a wall) | Multi-City Block Level (Took hits from Eagle) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Survived attacks from Steelhide) Stamina: Unknown currently. Range: Extended Melee with Dissidia. Intelligence: '''Not very bright, but is a very quick learner. Jess is smart and serves as a mid-battle strategist. '''Standard Equipment: * Dissidia: '''Jay's main weapon, a mysterious ring blade which came out of the void with him. It follows him around seemingly of its own will, rolling along the ground or even flying to defend its wielder. It possesses the power to reshape itself, giving a handle wherever Jay is holding it as to not cut him. * '''Magicite: '''A few pieces of Magicite, purchased from a store in Lindblum and promptly eaten. * '''Magic Cape: '''A magic cape purchased in Dollet. It's enchanted with spells that increase its durability, letting Jay use it as a shield. '''Weaknesses: '''Very childish, and doesn't have much common sense. '''Key: Base | With Magic Cape | Aura Unlocked Notable Attacks and Techniques Mimic Physiology: '''Jay is a mimic, and quite a powerful one at that. As such, he possesses all the natural abilities that all mimics do. * '''Mimicry: '''Obviously, Jay can mimic things by sight and touch, gaining their physical characteristics. Once mimicked, he can retain the appearance for as long as he'd like. * '''Absorption: '''Jay has the ability to eat almost anything. If he does so, he gains the properties and abilities of whatever he ate. This includes normally inedible objects like rocks and even weapons. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Jay can turn into previously mimicked forms, or even combine them should the need arise. He can also change what he looks like at will. * '''Regeneration: '''A sub-ability of his shapeshifting is quick regeneration, enough to heal from even impalement. '''Multiple Souls: '''Uniquely among most Algoans, Jay possesses two souls in his body. While one is his own, the other is that of his twin sister, Jess Grimoire. Jess is somewhat of a caretaker to Jay, keeping him out of trouble while also keeping him entertained. She can take over at any time, causing his body to shift and become slightly more feminine in the process. '''Magic: '''The art of bending mana to one's will. Jay has some knowledge of magic, even though he has no idea how it works or the history behind it. However, after eating some magicite, Jay gained the ability to use some magic to great effect. * '''Water Magic: '''From Zoua Magicite. Jay can manipulate and create water to attack. ** '''Aqua Disc: '''Jay coalesces water into a spinning disc that acts as a sawblade. ** '''Water Orb: A basic attack that launches an orb of water. ** Water Wings: '''Jay forms wings of water on his back, allowing him to fly. ** '''Aqua Jet: '''Jay emits water from his legs to increase his speed. * '''Fire Magic: '''From mimicking Eagle's magic. Jay can manipulate and create fire to attack. ** '''Fireball: '''A basic attack that launches an orb of fire. '''Unknown Magic Crest: Jay has a magic crest in the center of his chest. Its origin is currently unknown to Jay, as is the ability it grants him. Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. Aura users possess Aura, Paralysis Inducement, (Optional for strong souls) Death Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Resistance to all four. Trivia * Jess' favorite food is fish. * Jay's favorite food is anything he can get his hands on, but he prefers Candy and other sweets. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astiria Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Water Users